Patros
Patros (パトラス, Patorasu) is an Arrancar who rebels against Sōsuke Aizen and plans to dethrone him.1 AppearanceEdit Patros is recognizable by his slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. His mask covers the left half of his upper face, and his Hollow hole is in his stomach. His outfit is similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his Hollow hole. PersonalityEdit Patros shows great pride in his abilities, flaunting his powerful sword draws and generally treating opponents as trash. Patros hates the fact that, as Hollows, they have to serve a Shinigami. Patros was also cold, not caring that his two followers, Menis and Aldegor, had been killed, saying they deserved it if they were weak enough to be killed by "mere Shinigami", a trait Renji Abarai snapped at him for. PlotEdit Arrancar arcEdit Having come up with a plan to make himself "king of all Hollows" he attempts to steal the Hōgyoku but is soon intercepted by Ulquiorra Cifer. Patros tries to convince him to join him in making themselves rulers of Hueco Mundo, but Ulquiorra has no interest. Patros calls upon his followers Menis and Aldegor and together they take down Ulquiorra, leaving him for dead (not knowing that it was Aizen's Zanpakutō disguised as an illusion of Ulquiorra). Upon reaching the real world, Patros takes off to findKisuke Urahara and leaves Menis and Aldegor to take care of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's advanced team.1 Patros reaches the Urahara Shop only to find that the owner is not in, and engages in battle with Ririn, Noba and Kurōdo as well as Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari. After dispatching them he engages in combat with Lieutenant Renji Abarai.1 Renji releases his limiter and then releases his Bankai immediately after. Patros follows by releasing his Resurrección and their battle rages fiercely. With the help of Ririn, Noba and Kurōdo, Renji is finally able to overpower and destroy Patros.2 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Expert Swordsman: While not an Espada, Patros was shown to be a proficient fighter, able to overpower lieutenant-level Shinigami like Renji. His swordsmanship is shown to be very fast and precise. With each swing, he leaves little time for his opponents to react. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As his swordsmanship is more suited for mid-range combat, Patros would use his fists more often in close-range combat. During his initial scuffle with Renji, he was able to fight on even grounds with him despite his opponent wielding a sword. High Spiritual Power: Patros was shown to have respectably high spiritual energy, enough to intimidate Renji and make the Urahara Shop employees take cover in the shop to avoid his spiritual pressure. Hierro: Patros' skin was shown strong enough to punch away Renji's Shikai, albeit it left some minor damage afterward. Enhanced Strength: Patros was shown to be deceptively strong, able to easily catch Renji's Shikai barehanded. Sonído: Patros was seen using Sonído when he attacked the fake Ulquiorra in Las Noches, when he arrived at Urahara's shop, and during his battle with Renji.12 ZanpakutōEdit Gerifalte (ヘリファルテ, Herifarute; Spanish for "Gyrfalcon"): Patros' Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a diamond-shaped guard when sealed. The sheath and grip are yellow. : Energy Blasts: Patros' Zanpakutō is not used like a normal sword in combat; instead of attacking with it, Patros can fire energy blasts from long range by quickly drawing and resheathing the sword in a style reminiscent of iaidō. The attack has twenty different levels to it, each stronger than the last.1 The weakness of the technique is how it's performed: in order to build up the energy, Patros must sheathe the sword. If prevented from doing so, the technique is rendered useless.2 * Resurrección: Gerifalte's released form, activated by the command "Pollute" (汚れよ,kegareyo; "Defile" in the English dub), covers Patros' upper body in armor and grows his mask over all but the upper-right side of his head. It also transforms his right arm into a hinge-like copy of his sealed Zanpakutō. His left arm, while appearing the same, opens at the middle to generate yellowish energy blasts. His right arm can fire what sounds like aCero, but, much like his left arm, must open up at the middle in order to unleash it. Patros can also use both arms to fire a sweeping energy blast.2 : Resurrección Special Ability: When he shouts "Burst Forth" (弾けよ, hajikeyo; "Burst" in the English dub), his left arm opens in the same manner as his normal attacks, except that it releases a larger explosion of spirit energy.2 Presumably, his right arm can do something similar. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: His Spiritual Power increases further, as his blasts are stronger than they were in his sealed form. His blasts are strong enough to push back Hihiō Zabimaru with great force, and injure Renji while he is using his Bankai. TriviaEdit * Patros' name is pronounced Patras in the English Dub of the anime. QuotesEdit (To Renji about Menis and Aldegors' deaths): "Yes. It couldn't be helped. They're of no use to me if they lack the ability to even slow down some Shinigami."2